


Distanze inspiegabili

by kanako91



Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [9]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Book: The Children of Húrin, Doriath, Dragon-helm of Dor-lomin, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life, alternative version of scene, mentions of Dior, mentions of Melian, mentions of Morwen, mentions of lúthien, narrative bias, references to Eldarin hands Fingers and Numerals
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:16:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanako91/pseuds/kanako91
Summary: L’ultimo messaggio di Morwen ha messo Túrin di pessimo umore. Sta a Thingol trovare il modo per consolarlo.[Visione alternativa del momento in cui Thingol mostra l’Elmo di Hador a Túrin ne “I figli di Húrin”]
Relationships: Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo & Lúthien Tinúviel, Elu Thingol | Elwë Singollo & Túrin Turambar
Series: Tempi di Alberi, di Fiori e di Frutti [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/299397
Kudos: 4





	Distanze inspiegabili

«È fuggito nel bosco, sire».

Era stato quell’annuncio che aveva spinto Elu ad avventurarsi tra gli alberi del Doriath, con l’Elmo di Hador sotto il mantello, deciso a trovare il piccolo figlio di Húrin senza la presenza poco rassicurante delle guardie.

Non era stato difficile seguire la strada tracciata dal bambino: aveva lasciato segni del suo passaggio nel sottobosco con la stessa grazia di un cinghiale. E dubitava che se fosse stato di umore migliore avrebbe fatto più attenzione.

Elu lo trovò seduto contro un albero, le gambe piegate al petto e le braccia intorno alle ginocchia. Guardava fisso davanti a sé, gli occhi asciutti, il viso pallido salvo per una macchia di terriccio sulla guancia destra, foglie e rametti tra i capelli scuri.

«Figlio adottivo, guarda cosa ti ha mandato tua madre» gli disse, accovacciandosi davanti a lui.

Sollevò l’Elmo, sperando che gli ornamenti dorati e il cimiero con la testa di drago riaccendessero in quegli occhi una scintilla di interesse.

Ma non ottenne nulla.

Nemmeno un sorriso.

«Quando sarai più grande potrai indossarlo in battaglia, come i tuoi avi».

Nemmeno la promessa della gloria futura provocò alcuna reazione nel bambino, se non portarlo a distogliere lo sguardo.

Allora Elu riavvolse l’Elmo nel mantello, resistendo alla tentazione di sfilare un rametto da quei capelli arruffati. Non osava toccarlo nemmeno per consolarlo, perché Túrin sembrava tollerare la sua presenza solo finché fosse rimasto dov’era.

A quel punto, Elu non aveva nessunissima idea di cosa fare. Non aveva mai avuto a che fare con un bambino.

Lúthien non contava come esperienza, perché alla sua nascita non era nemmeno certo di essere stato se stesso. Erano stati altri tempi, e nell’occuparsi di sua figlia non avrebbe saputo dire dove finisse lui e dove iniziasse Melian.

Non era mai stato _solo_.

Ogni insicurezza era stata condivisa e per questo annullata, ogni scoperta congiunta e memorabile.

Erano passati così tanti anni da allora.

Il cielo era un altro.

Lui stesso era un altro.

Túrin era il figlio di questo nuovo mondo, in cui la guerra e il male separavano famiglie senza badare a chi fossero e da dove venissero, né se lo meritassero.

«Anche io sono stato separato da qualcuno» disse Elu, scandendo le parole, incerto se fosse un buon approccio.

Ma tanto valeva provare.

«Mia figlia vive lontano, fuori dal regno, e non posso raggiungerla. Non ora e, se la guerra non finirà in fretta, mai più».

Túrin gli lanciò una rapida occhiata, ma tornò a guardare lontano.

«Anche lei ha avuto un figlio. Ormai avrà tre anni».

Un groppo gli chiuse la gola a quelle parole.

Era qualcosa a cui cercava di non pensare. Avere un nipote era una gioia molto amara quando non aveva la possibilità di vederlo.

Non che Lúthien non avesse fatto nulla per rimediare alla distanza, anzi, gli aveva fatto arrivare un ritratto del piccolo Dior. Ma l’acquerello che aveva illustrato tanto bene le guance tonde e rosee, e il ciuffo di capelli argentati, aveva avuto anche la spiacevole conseguenza di acutizzare quel senso di vuoto.

E così, ogni tanto si trovava a immaginare quel che avrebbe potuto mostrargli del suo regno, quel che gli avrebbe raccontato appena fosse venuto in visita, o –ancora peggio– a canticchiare la canzone della mano, con cui insegnargli il nome delle dita e dei parenti, come aveva fatto con Lúthien e, ancora prima, come avevano fatto i suoi genitori con lui e i suoi fratelli, in giorni remoti ma ancora freschi nella sua memoria.

«Quando l’ho saputo, ho offerto a mia figlia una scorta per tornare e lei sai cosa mi ha risposto?»

Túrin abbassò lo sguardo. «Ha rifiutato».

«Proprio così. E per quanto sia un re e abbia molte persone al mio comando, non posso mandare nessuno a prenderla con la forza. Ho commesso un errore simile già una volta, e alla fine lei ha fatto comunque di testa propria perché sentiva di star facendo la scelta giusta».

Anche Elu era stato convinto di fare la cosa giusta per lei, ma si era dovuto rendere conto nel modo peggiore che quel che era giusto per lui non era giusto per sua figlia.

«Perciò devo confidare che, se dovesse venire il giorno in cui non si sente più al sicuro nella sua casa, si ricorderà che le ho offerto rifugio e mi raggiungerà.

«Devo fidarmi di lei, anche se quel giorno non dovesse venire mai».

Con un sospiro, Túrin poggiò la fronte sulle ginocchia. «Mi aveva promesso che mi avrebbe raggiunto, però».

Poteva essere sgraziato come un cinghiale, ma era sveglio il bambino.

«E non ha infranto quella promessa» disse Elu. «Posso assicurarti che manderò i miei messaggeri da lei il più spesso possibile, per farle sapere come stai e darle la possibilità di raggiungerti appena si sentirà abbastanza sicura per viaggiare».

Lui lo scrutò, con uno sguardo che aveva ben poco di infantile.

Chissà cosa avevano visto quegli occhi, quando gli Esterling avevano invaso e razziato le sue terre. Chissà cosa Morwen non era riuscita a tenergli nascosto.

«Vuoi tornare a palazzo?» gli chiese e tirò fuori l’Elmo dal mantello. «Oppure vuoi provare questo?»

Túrin corrugò la fronte e posò lo sguardo su quel che Elu aveva tra le mani. Quello sguardo disilluso svanì, sostituito da curiosità molto più adatta a un bambino.

«Mi ha davvero mandato l’Elmo-del-Drago del Nord?»

Elu lo sollevò e lasciò che l’oro luccicasse alla luce che filtrava tra le alte chiome.

«Ha pensato che fosse più al sicuro con te. Ed è pur sempre la tua eredità. Il tesoro più grande di Morwen insieme al tesoro più grande di Húrin».

Túrin lo adocchiò, come per tracciare con gli occhi ogni incisione e intarsio creati dalle abili mani di Telchar il Naugrim.

«Posso provarlo?»

Elu aprì la bocca per dissuaderlo, in quanto l’Elmo era troppo pesante per lui, ma si trattenne. Poteva negargli davvero quella piccola richiesta, dopo avergli fatto accettare che la madre non lo avrebbe raggiunto tanto presto?

Portò l’Elmo sopra la testa di Túrin.

«Ecco, prendi l’Elmo-di-Drago del Nord» gli disse, con tono solenne, e glielo calò adagio sulla testa. Era troppo grande per un bambino, ed Elu non smise mai di reggerlo, nemmeno quando gli toccò la cima del capo.

Gli occhi di Túrin erano completamente nascosti anche senza dover abbassare la visiera, e c’era ancora abbastanza spazio intorno alla testa che, se lo avesse lasciato, l’Elmo sarebbe rotolato giù per terra.

Elu si ritrovò a sorridere. «Quando suonerà l’ora, portalo degnamente».

Túrin ridacchiò.

«Spero che allora riuscirò a vederci qualcosa, da qua sotto».

Elu sollevò l’Elmo abbastanza da incontrare il suo sguardo ed entrambi scoppiarono a ridere.

**Author's Note:**

> Ritorno con un’altra produzione del primo lockdown!
> 
> Un momento tratto da “ _I figli di Hurin_ ”, per quanto non proprio come viene tratteggiato nel libro. Considerando il racconto opera di Dírhavel, mi piace vedere questa scena come è andata davvero, al di là dei toni più “epici” che potrebbe avere il lai composto dal suo autore in-universe. Sono tornata anche a Thingol, in un mood più serio rispetto all’ultima storia con lui come protagonista, e ho osato addirittura scrivere Turin!  
> Ma la verità è che Turin bambino lo capisco pure (ignorando i commenti melodrammatici del narratore della storia, con quei “il dolore che gli attanagliava il cuore” – anche meno!), è quando cresce che non posso più tollerare molto il suo comportamento.
> 
> Era anche da un po’ che volevo scrivere di Thingol e Turin bambino, perché comunque lui arriva nel Menegroth in un periodo non molto distante dalle vicende di Beren e Luthien, e dalle timeline Dior era nato da poco, quindi ero molto curiosa di vedere l’umore di Thingol.  
> Poi non abbiamo info canoniche e dettagliate su come fosse la vita della felice coppietta a Tol-Galen, quindi sono andata di headcanon personali, come mi piace tanto fare LOL
> 
> Ho blaterato abbastanza, chiudo qui!
> 
> Grazie a chi ha letto!
> 
> Kan


End file.
